Fast Times at McKinley High
by gleekism
Summary: Quinn and Finn are still secretly hooking up, but they haven't made anything official. Santana has been missing her Finn action, plus, she's trying to get over Brittany. What happens when she swoops in and snags Finn away from Quinn? Finntana fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Finn walked out of the auditorium, just leaving a secret rendezvous with Quinn, a goofy smile on his face. Santana had stayed awhile after school; she had a meeting with Ms. Pillsbury, something about reevaluating a situation in which she could have prevented the outcome? Apparently Santana had made a comment that was just unnecessary and could have saved a certain freshman some tears, but either way, she didn't care, the kid should haven't worn a turtleneck to school, gross. Santana walked down the hallway, her Spanish book still in hand and her purse in the other. She went to her locker and threw her book inside, right when she closed it she heard the noise of the auditorium door and smirked when she saw Finn. "Finnocence," she said with a light smirk appearing on her face as she placed a hand on her waist. "Why are you smiling like a twelve year old who just discovered masturbation? Spill." She stated simply. His expression turned to confused, "Wait, what?", he asked. Santana rolled her eyes, "what were just doing?", she asked in simpler terms for him. Why on earth was she surrounded by dumb individuals? "o-oh… just… practicing… a song for Glee…I got to go now…bye," he replied then attempted to walk past her, she grabbed his arm and kept him in place though. "Not so fast, frankenteen…. I know that look of yours. Either you just got some… or you're hiding something…," she crossed her arms, "spill."

Finn looked around awkwardly, Santana scared the shit out of him. Her entire persona was just so intimidating, he always got extremely nervous around her. He didn't even dare attempt to lie, he knew Santana would read right through him. "I'm…kind of dating Quinn, okay? and … well… yeah. Don't tell anyone" he knew she would though, but in a way he sort of wanted everyone to know. He wanted to be able to flaunt his girlfriend down the halls, but she wasn't down for it just yet, and he respected her decision. Santana scoffed, "Quinn Fabray?… wow, and let me guess… all you guys do on your secret outings is….make out?", she asked laughing. "That's….cute," she laughed some more, "Look Finn….if you want some real fun… call me… you know the number." She gave his butt a light squeeze and walked off, wearing her short red dress and her fur vest over it.

Finn couldn't help but look back at Santana walk away, so tempted by the offer. The girl had taken his virginity and she certainly knew what she was doing in the bed, but he was with Quinn though, right? Santana looked back at him and winked, exiting the school. Finn gulped, he couldn't help but pull out his cell phone and text Quinn. "_Are we official? Or are we just… figuring things out?",_ he texted her. She replied almost instantly, _"figuring things out. I don't know what I completely want yet, Finn. Plus, Sam literally just broke up with me… it's not fair to him."_Finn nodded, was this his green light? He ran after San but she was long gone, he pulled out his cell again and texted her, "How's right now?".


	2. Chapter 2

Santana read people easily, especially when it came to Sam or Finn, they were so easy. She thought it was so pathetic that on Finn and Quinn's secret meetings all they did was make out, I mean, what was the point? Quinn was so lame and prudish to Santana, she never understood why guys had a tendency to flaunt towards her. Well Puck was an exception since he actually got some, but he was the only one. Sam and Finn? Poor guys, they needed a real woman. Sam had pretty much just been cheated on by the precious soon the be prom queen, and Finn wasn't even acknowledged publicly by her. Why the hell did she have so much power and control? It honestly frustrated Santana. What was so good about not getting any? Like seriously, Santana was confused. What was so great about making out only? Sure, making out and tongue wrestling was fun, but how long can a guy wait before he got bored? Was Quinn some sort of making out expert? Santana just didn't get it.

She walked home, she didn't have a vehicle, mostly because her parents were having issues at home, so they weren't really focused on her necessities at the moment. But she didn't mind, usually she had a boy to accompany her, but today she had left school too late. Right when she got to her front door, her phone had vibrated, it being Finn. A smirk came to her face and she replied, [i]'Sounds perfect. Parents aren't home. Come by gorgeous'[/i]. She walked inside and went up to her room, putting her things down and looking into the mirror to make sure she looked good, even though she was more than convinced she already did. It wasn't long before Finn showed up at her door, she was way better looking than Quinn and she knew it. Plus, she provided much more than the blonde did.

She smiled and let the tall boy inside of her empty house, "I'm glad you came to your senses FInnocence, " she grinned and led him to her bedroom. She closed the door behind them and sat on her bed, "Ready for round two?", she smirked. Finn looked nervous, but she loved that about him, he gulped and nodded. She lifted a finger up and turned it in a gesture that let him know that she wanted him to come closer, "I'll lead the way gorgeous…don't worry." He came closer and she immediately looped her fingers into the loops of his jeans. He seemed uneased but it was Finn for crying out loud, she was used to his awkwardness,"Relax…you're single right?", she asked casually, even though she didn't care. He nodded which brought an even sneakier smirk to her face, "then relax babe".


	3. Chapter 3

Santana's infamous smirk never left her face, she had offered Finn some fun and he took the opportunity. To be honest, she couldn't wait til Quinn found out, the more drama erupting, the more entertaining Glee will be. Finn stood in front of her, her fingers in his jean hoops, he was so tense and nervous, it was sort of cute actually. Santana took her hands back and stood up so that she was face to face with him. Her hands slid up his broad chest, boy, did she love football players. "Sit," she said moving out of the way as he did what he was told, she took off her fir vest, leaving only her dress on. Finn sat down on her bed and gulped, what was he doing here, and why did he feel like he was cheating on Quinn? He was slowly starting to freak out and was actually debating on whether or not he should just go, but then Santana straddled him, placing herself right onto his lap. His hands rested on her waist as he looked back at her, damn, she was hot. He could never really resist a beautiful girl, especially when she was offering herself to him so willingly. He would be considered stupid if he denied this, plus, he really did want to do it again.

Santana leaned in to kiss him, but as soon as her lips brushed against his, he pulled away, "W-wait… Can we like… talk first or something? It feels…weird just jumping right in to it," he said nervously. Santana rolled her eyes, "talk?… Finn… this is how these things are suppose to work… no talking…just doing…" she said placing her hands on his shoulders. Finn looked down, he must have sounded so lame, but he just wasn't the type that really 'hooked up' so this was just… different for him. She saw the look on his face and groaned, she actually felt a little bad, but she wasn't going to admit that. She slid off of him and sat beside him, "Fine… talk," she sat looking at him, sort of annoyed. Finn gulped and looked over at her, he knew this wasn't what she was expecting but he was glad she didn't just kick him out. "Er… so…. why were you at school so late?", he asked the first thing that popped into his head. Santana sighed, tapping her foot impatiently, "I got into trouble… nothing serious," she shrugged. Finn nodded, "Oh," okay, now this was awkward, come to think of it, he had never actually had a real conversation with Santana. She was always insulting him or hitting on him, which only made him actually want to get to know her more, but he knew she wasn't into that.

"Look, I'm getting bored… so either you're going to hop up on this… or you can go," she said honestly and looked over at him, getting an idea. She threw on her devilish smirk, "you know you want to.." she said in a seductive tone, "you wouldn't be here if you didn't….." she said touching his leg and sliding her hand up towards his crotch. Finn watched her, her touch felt so good and her tone of voice was just….sexy. She leaned in and kissed softly behind his ear, then whispered, "Te quiero mucho," into his ear softly. Finn nearly tingled at her whisper and did she have to sound so damn sexy when she spoke another language? It nearly killed him having her rub up his leg and whisper sweet foreign nothings into his ear, he wasn't even sure what she said, but it sounded good. She kissed him behind his ear again then moved down his neck slowly, her hand finally made its way to his crotch and she slowly massaged the area. "Oh no," she heard him say and she pulled away, wondering what he was 'Oh no'ing about. Finn shook a bit and he jerked his body, trying to think of the mailman, but nope, he came too fast. Santana watched him and when she realized what had just happened, she took her hand back and looked at him with a raised brow.

It was silent for about a minute straight, Finn couldn't even look at Santana, did he really just ruin that? He finally looked over at her and gulped, "Whoops….", he said feeling embarrassed. Santana couldn't believe it, she laughed a little, "Well…that was fast….". Finn's face turned red, "er.. i….uh…..", he had no idea what to say, "you were…jus….i…" he looked forward. "I gotta go," he quickly said and then practically ran out of the door, Santana wasn't even mad, she actually found it hilarious. When he ran out she stood up and looked into her full length mirror, "I still got it," she winked at herself. She was a little disappointed that she didn't get any, but still, that was pretty entertaining.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn couldn't sleep, he was so embarrassed, he knew that everyone in the school would probably know about his "early" delivery. Santana was a bitch like that and she would take any opportunity to humiliate a person. It was after 2nd period when Finn finally saw Santana at her locker; he walked over to her, a nervous look on his face, "Hey Santana… You didn't… tell anyone about… well, you know…..", he looked away. Santana pulled a textbook out of her locker and turned to look at him with a grin, "Finnocence….hi…and no, i didn't… not yet anyways… but tell ya what… how about we try it again? and if I'm satisfied with the result… i won't tell a soul?," she shrugged simply. Finn bit his lip, "wait, really?", he asked, nervous because he's always arriving early. Santana's grin turned into a smirk, "so it's settled… tonight… pick me up at 8…", she said closing her locker and then walked away confidently. Finn had a puzzled look on his face, "wait what? pick you up?"," he asked as he turned to look at her walk away, she didn't reply though, she just turned and smirked back at him. He hadn't even agreed to it, but he wasn't going to reject her, the ball was in her court. But why did she want him to pick her up? Where we were they going?

Quinn spotted Finn immediately as she sauntered down the hallway, she made her way to her… not so boyfriend and rose a brow, "hey you.. why were you talking to Santana?", she asked curiously. Finn was caught off guard, he had no explanation, there was no reason he should have been talking to Santana. I mean, no one was exactly "friends" with the girl, mostly because she was a bitch and never had anything nice to say. He was tongue-tied, and Quinn's brow only raised more at his hesitation. Luckily, Kurt had come down the hallway and had called Finn's name. "Finn. Hi Quinn," he looked to her and squeezed his book in his arms, then looked back at Finn, "I need to speak to you." Finn nodded rapidly, "yeah, sure… Quinn, I'll catch you later," he said walking away with Kurt. Quinn was left dumbfounded, but she shrugged her curiosity away, mostly because Finn was always tense and awkward. Plus, their… not so relationship wasn't exactly public yet, so they had to act normal. Kurt walked with Finn, "It's Carol's birthday this weekend. And I want to plan a fabulous surprise party, you in?", he asked excitedly. But Finn's mind was elsewhere, he was only glad that Kurt had arrived at the time he did. "Yeah, sure. whatever. just let me know what you need," he grinned.

After lunch, but before the last class, Quinn had approached Finn as he stood at his locker, "So i was thinking.. me and you… tonight? it's friday. we have no school tomorrow so you can stay over and everything," she shrugged cutely. Finn stuttered as he shut his locker, putting everything inside, he looked at Quinn, "i can't… kurt is like… excited about this… surprise party… and he just… he wants to plan it all tonight since it's kind of last minute," he shrugged, "maybe tomorrow?". Quinn nodded, "Um, okay…sure… but does that… planning have to take all night?", she asked. Finn looked away and then back at her, "uh…. you know Kurt when it comes to planning things…", he shrugged, he was never the best at lying. "I'll call you after, okay?" he said quickly then walked away as fast as he could, but Quinn wasn't convinced, Finn had been acting weird lately and she hated it.

She watched him as he walked away, then narrowed her eyes when she saw Kurt only steps away. She took a breath and put on her best fake smile, she walked on over, readjusting her bag over her shoulder. "Kurt! How are you? What are you doing tonight?", she asked in a friendly tone. Kurt was checking his reflection in the mirror when Quinn had approached; he was shocked she even cared to ask, "Oh! Hello Quinn! I'm fantastic. and I'm going to plan out Carol's party with Blaine tonight at his place… you're coming right? I'll text you with the time and what not," he smiled big. Quinn grew a bit mad when she realized that Finn had lied to her, but she put on her best poker face for now, she took a breath and continued with her fake smile. "Of course! just let me know the details! wouldn't miss it for the world!," she smiled, "see you in Glee! and tell Blaine i said 'hello'!", she said enthusiastically and walked away. Once out of Kurt's sight, she glared the entire way to her next class. There was something up with Finn and she needed to get to the bottom of it. She was going to follow him tonight.


End file.
